Big Brother 1
Crazybone5000's first Big Brother 1. Twists * Head of Household: Each week, 1 person wins HOH and nominates 2 people for eviction. If the POV holder uses it on the nominees, they have to pick a replacement nominee. At evictions, If it's a tie then the HOH casts the sole vote. * Power Of Veto: Each week the HOH, 2 nominees and 3 random players will play in a competition to save the nominees. If they win, they can decided to use it on the nominees or leave it the nominations the same. Castaways FINAL TWO VOTE: Kristina: Brenda, Jack, Bertie, Mary-Alice Julyan: Jose, Etta, Stephen. Summary At the first HoH competition of the summer, Brenda won in a competition of the brain. With Brenda winning immunity she decided to nominate DeQuan who was causing trouble in the house, and Misti who was in a three person alliance with Etta and Anna. At the first POV competition of the summer, Jack won, he decided not to remove either contestant from the block. In the end, Etta and Anna, who are Misti's allies voted for DeQuan, they were joined by Jose, who was annoyed by DeQuan's actions. However the old person alliance + Brenda (Mary-Alice, Herberto, Jack and Stephen) managed to convince the pairing of Kristina and Julyan to vote for Misti. These votes meant that Misti was evicted in a 6-3 vote. At the second HoH of the competition, Jose won out in a physical challenge. Jose decided that he would nominate DeQuan, who he couldn't stand and Brenda who he thought was a powerful strategic threat. At the POV challenge, Stephen won the challenge, Stephen was told by Mary-Alice and Bertie to not save Brenda as they wanted to blindside her. Stephen ignored them though, and decided to save his ally, as a result Jose nominated Brenda's ally Bertie. Bertie was very angry at Stephen, lashing out at him. Stephen, Brenda, Kristina and Julyan made a pact to stick together but as a secret. The alliance debated on getting rid of Bertie, but decided not to make waves early on and voted out DeQuan in a 6-2 vote with DeQuan only getting saved by outsiders, Anna and Etta. In the third HoH competition, another brain challenge was introduced, Stephen used this to win the challenge. Both of his alliances were telling him to nominate different people from Mary-Alice and Bertie to Brenda and Jose. In the end Stephen decided not to upset any of his alliances and nominated the two outsiders Anna and Etta. At the POV challenge, Stephen beat all of the girls in a physical challenge and kept his nominations the same. His plan to keep his alliances happy backfired as both alliances were angry with his decision. In the end, Anna was percieved to be the bigger challenge threat and evicted unanimously- 7-0. In the fourth HoH competition, Brenda beat out the other houseguests to win her second HoH. She decided to make the first move, and nominated her old ally Jack and a pawn in the form of Jose. In the POV Stephen won it, he was pressured by Mary-Alice to save Jack and pressured by Brenda to do nothing. Stephen kept Mary-Alice happy by saving Jack, Brenda was angry and put up Bertie as the next best thing. It all came down to Etta who had no loyalties and basically hated everyone. She evicted Jose to screw up Brenda's plans because, Brenda got rid of her ally, Misti. This meant Jose was evicted in a 4-2 vote, meaning all the alliances were still intact but tensions were building. In the fifth HoH competition, Bertie was the one to win, this was his first competition win the whole summer. He targeted the girls in the other alliance, meaning he nominated Brenda and Kristina. At the POV challenge, Brenda was so close but Bertie beat her and kept his nominations the same. Mary-Alice and Jack voted for Brenda as a more strategic threat. Julyan evicted Brenda due to being in a showmance with Kristina. Etta and Stephen also voted Brenda. This meant Brenda went home in an unanimous 5-0 vote. In the sixth HoH competition, Kristina won, majorly upsetting the alliance of Bertie, Jack and Mary-Alice. Kristina nominated Bertie and Jack who were from the other alliance. Mary-Alice won POV much to Kristina's annoyance. Mary-Alice saved Bertie and he was replaced by Etta, as Kristina felt she could easily flip Stephen. Kristina made the point to Stephen that he had kept making Mary-Alice happy but he'd never kept his word to them. Stephen grew upset at not being loyal and agrees to vote with Julyan. In the end it is a split 2-2 vote and Kristina puts the nail in the coffin for Jack as he is sent home in a 2-2 vote. In the seventh HoH competition, Julyan won, much to the joy of Kristina. Meanwhile, Stephen made a final two deal with Etta as he and her were on the outside of the final two's. Julyan nominated the two from the other alliance, Mary-Alice and Bertie. At the POV challenge, Etta won and kept the nominations the same. In the end Kristina voted Mary-Alice while Stephen and Etta decided to take out challenge threat, Bertie. Bertie was evicted in a 2-1 vote. In the eighth HoH competition, Kristina won HoH, deeply frustrating Mary-Alice. Kristina nominated the two people she wasn't connected to- Mary-Alice and Etta. At the POV challenge, Julyan and Kristina continued to dominate the game with Julyan winning POV. He chose not to save anyone, thus making the final nominees as Mary-Alice and Etta. In the end, Stephen saved his ally Etta and voted Mary-Alice while Julyan also chose to evict Mary-Alice. Mary-Alice was evicted in an unanimous 2-0 vote. In the ninth HoH competition, Stephen won HoH, much to the happiness of every castaway left as they all thought he was on their side. Stephen decided the safer option was going with Etta, blindsiding Kristina and Julyan as he nominated them both. At the POV competition, Julyan won the POV and saved himself, this left Stephen with no other choice but to nominate Etta, this meant that Julyan votes Etta out in a 1-0 vote, leaving Stephen on his own against the showmance. In the tenth HoH competition, Julyan won the first part while Kristina won the second part. Julyan eventually beat out Kristina, after debating whether he could beat Kristina, he eventually stuck with his now acclaimed girlfriend and voted Stephen out. Meaning that Julyan and Kristina are the final two. Kristina played a more strategic game while Julyan played a more physical game. Kristina won because she was more strategic and the jury respected that more.